This invention relates to a storage system, and particularly, relates to migration of a volume group in a storage system.
The background art includes US 2008/0034005 A, which discloses a technique to be used in data migration from a physical storage apparatus to another physical storage apparatus in a virtual storage apparatus configured with a plurality of physical storage apparatuses. The technique achieves data migration without changing storage apparatus information and volume information recognized by the server and without stopping host I/Os.